Strip only for me (desnúdate solo para mí)
by KirimiAkemi
Summary: Shizuo había tenido un día horrible, y para rematar era el cumpleaños de uno de los pocos amigos que tenia, y habían decido ir a un bar... con show de strippers. ¿Qué irá a hacer Shizuo cuando uno de los bailarines lo suba al escenario? - AU Shizaya. Créditos de la imagen a quien corresponda.


Strip only for me

Shizuo estaba enojado ¿cómo fue que terminó en un bar? Y encima uno elegido por los dos idiotas otakus. Su día no podía ir peor. En la mañana un sujeto no quiso pagar su deuda, estuvo rogando para evitar pagar, luego un grupo de adolescentes se quiso enfrentar a él. Más tarde ese día recibe una llamada de Shinra diciendo que no se olvide que hoy a la noche festejaban el cumpleaños de Kadota y que iban a ir a un bar. Y encima uno elegido por los otakus. Si día no podía ir peor.

El lugar al que habían ido era grande, tenía varias mesas y un escenario ¿que tipo de show irán a pasar? Una mesera las recibió y los llevó a una mesa muy próxima al escenario, esta era lo suficientemente grande para que entren todos. Al bar habían ido Shinra con Celty, Kadota y sus amigos y él. La mesera se acercó a tomar sus pedidos, iban a estar toda la noche sirviendo pizza gratis, así que decidió pedir cerveza. Se dio cuenta que todos estaban con alguien menos él. Los otakus hablaban entre ellos, Celty golpeaba a Shinra y Kadota se reía con Togusa. Él era el único que estaba sólo. Pasó un buen rato y decidió ir a fumar, se levantó sin avisarle a nadie. Vio que había un patio y se dirigió hacia allá, en el habían muchas parejas, tanto hetero como homosexual. Shizuo no tenía problema con ningún tipo de pareja, mientras se quisieran estaba todo bien. Encendió Su cigarrillo recibiendo su buena dosis de nicotina, eso era lo que necesitaba, el cigarrillo relajo su músculos y le permitió dejar de pensar un rato. Cuando estaba por terminar de fumar escucha una voz que le habla a él.

-¿Sabías que fumar hace mal señor rubio?

Shizuo se giró y vio a un joven de pelo negro y ojos color rubí. Estaba vestido completamente de negro la remera, el pantalón e incluso la campera. Acaso ese chico ¿le hablaba a él?

-¿Me estás hablando a mí? - le dijo.

-Yay ¿Quién más es rubio y está fumando? - le dijo este - por supuesto que te estoy hablando. Hace mal fumar - dijo mientras se acercaba y le sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca - es un arma silenciosa y yo no quiero que usted esté muerto - tiró el cigarrillo y apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho - Me gusta y mucho y quiero tenerlo bajo las sábanas sudando y si fuma se debilita y quiero que este fuerte, porque a mi me gusta que me den duro o bueno eso espero que hagan - el se alejo -. La mayoría son mujeres con las que me acuesto pero me encantaría estar con un hombre como usted Señor… - Lo miró esperando que diga su nombre. Shizuo estaba mudo - como no me contesta le voy a poner un apodo. A ver ¿como le puedo decir? Si ya se, como usted es un fumador le voy a decir protozoo. - el morocho se rió - si protozoo le queda perfecto.

A Shizuo le enojó que le dijera protozoo. Estaba por responder cuando alguien grita.

-Kanra-chan el show está por empezar.

-Me tengo que ir mi pequeño protozoo. - Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios - mi show va a estar dedicado para vos así que disfrútalo protozoo. - diciendo eso se fue.

Shizuo se quedó un tiempo sin pensar. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Decidió volver a la mesa, seguía todo igual, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Shizuo se sentó en su lugar y empieza el show.

-Damas y caballeros - dijo el presentador, este estaba vestido como un policía. - Como saben yo soy Ryugamine Mikado y hoy les vamos a traer un show espectacular, hoy les vamos a traer a unas hermosas ladronas y a unos rudos policías. Así que ¿van a disfrutarlo?

Escucho como las gente animada respondía gritando. El animador empezó a hacer que la gente se emocione más.

-Ahora quien va a comenzar el show, es nuestra adorada Saika-chan.

El animador se fue y las luces se apagaron. De la nada se enciende una central e ilumina a una joven con una katana. Ella estaba parcialmente desnuda. Shizuo comprendió la situación al instante este era un bar con show de strippers. Eso significaba que el morocho iba a desnudarse al frente suyo y lo iba a hacer dedicado para el. Vio como la jovencita se pasaba el arma entre sus grandes pechos. Tanto hombres como mujeres gritaban por ella. Shizuo no podía parar de ver. Su show fue inocente pero erótico. _Si el primer show fue así no me quiero imaginar el show del morocho -_ pensó. Saika se quedó casi desnuda cuando acabó la música. El presentador se acercó a Saika y le paso su brazo.

-¿Qué les pareció el show de la magnífica Saika-chan? - la gente comenzó a gritar - si están así ya, no me quiero imaginar como van a estar cuando el show… - se escuchó un ruido y del costado del escenario aparece un policía.

-Saika-chan al fin te encuentro es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes - dijo el policía. Saika huyó con el presentador y en policía se acercó al medio del escenario - ya que mi prisionera escapó necesito a alguien que la reemplace. Si voy a buscar a alguien del escenario que reemplace a Saika-chan - el policía comenzó a caminar sobre el escenario y se detuvo delante de su mesa - tú - dijo señalandolo - el rubio, tú vas a ser mi prisionero esta noche.

Shizuo comenzó a negar pero Shinra lo empujó al escenario.

-Vamos Shizuo anímate - le dijo.

Los otakus comenzaron a gritar su nombre, pronto todo el mundo lo estaba gritando. _No me queda otra que subir_ \- Shizuo se rindió y subió al escenario. El policía se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.

-Esto lo vas a disfrutar mi pequeño protozoo. - Shizuo se quiso inmóvil y el policía se fue atrás de él. Sintió como tomaba sus mala y le ponía esposas cuando comenzó la música. El policía comenzó a bailar moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música. En un momento se va hacia delante de él y comienza a rozar su trasero contra su miembro. Se sentía tan bien, era tener sexo con ropas. El policía se gira y pasa sus manos sobre su cuello y lo besa delante de todos, se separa y comienza a sacar su camisa botón por botón hasta quedar con el pecho desnudo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves protozoo?

Shizuo no respondió estaba tan embobado viendo al policía que ignoro cuando acercó su mano a su cara y lo golpea. Shizuo estaba ardiendo por dentro y por su miembro también.

El policía comenzó a agacharse y se detuvo frente a su miembro lo rozó con sus manos y se levantó girándose y dándole la espalda. El policía comenzó a sacarse el pantalón hasta quedar en calzoncillos.

Y justo en ese momento la música se detiene y quedan a oscuras. Shizuo siente como el policía se acerca a él y le susurra.

-Mi turno termina a las 3 de la mañana, esperame en el patio.

Diciendo eso se fue y las luces se encienden mostrando a un feliz presentador acompañado de una vestida Saika.

-Al parecer el policía te dejo esposado mi buen amigo. - Saika se acercó a él y le saca las esposas. - mi querida Saika-chan te va a acompañar a tu lugar. Saika-chan ¿lo acompañamos?

Saika asintió y lo acompañó a su lugar. Shizuo se sentó y vio como todos lo miraban. Shinra estaba sonriendo como un idiota y los otakus estaban tapándose la nariz.

-Lo pudiste soportar bastante bien Shizuo - dijo Kadota - Te felicito amigo.

Shizuo miro la hora, eran las dos y media. _Puedo fumar un cigarrillo y desaparecer con el policía -_ pensó.

-Voy a fumar - dijo y se levantó de la mesa. Escucho como Shinra le gritaba pero lo ignoro.

Fue al patio no había nadie. _Deben estar viendo el show_ \- pensó encendiendo su cigarrillo. Se acercó a la barra que había en el patio y pidió una cerveza

-¿No te gustó el show? - le preguntó el barman. - son muy pocas personas que vienen a esta hora al patio. - le sirvió su cerveza.

Shizuo bebió su cerveza tranquilo esperando a que venga su policía. Cuando se hizo la hora, sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda. Era su policía.

-¿Estamos listos protozoo? - Shizuo asintió y siguió al policía. - ¿Tienes auto?

-No, tengo una moto.

-Yay una moto. Nunca anduve en moto. Esto va a ser divertido. Te sigo protozoo.

Shizuo inició la marcha, llegó a su moto, sacó su casco y el casco de emergencia que tiene, uno nunca sabe cuándo lo va a necesitar. Su moto era grande y de color negra. Había sido regalo de su hermano y la cuidaba como si fuera un hijo. Shizuo le pasa el casco al policía y este lo mira sin saber cómo colocarse el casco. Shizuo se ríe.

-Te coloco el casco si me decís tú nombre. - el policía sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Kanra-chan…

-Ese es tu nombre artístico o eso me parece.

-Yay mi protozoo es inteligente. Sí es mi nombre artístico. Te voy a decir mi nombre si también me lo decis.

-Mi nombre es Heiwajima Shizuo ¿El tuyo?

-Orihara Izaya. ¿Me ayudas?

Shizuo se acerca y le coloca el casco a Izaya. El se coloca el suyo y se sube a la moto indicando cómo es que Izaya se tiene que subir. Cuando este se sube le dice.

-Tienes que agarrarte fuerte de mi, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Izaya le hace caso y se abraza fuertemente a él. Era una sensación muy placentera. El arrancó su moto y se dirigió a su departamento. No hablaron durante el viaje y eso hacía dudar a Shizuo ¿Qué pasaría si Izaya se había arrepentido? Y ¿si no quería ir a su casa? Esta y muchas preguntas cruzaron por la mente de Shizuo. Cuando llegaron al departamento, dirigió su moto hacia el estacionamiento. Su departamento no será el de los más caros pero tiene estacionamiento propio. Bajaron de la moto y Shizuo le quitó el casco seguido del suyo. Le indicó a Izaya hacia donde tenían que ir. Él vivía en el piso ocho y su departamento tenía dos habitaciones, una cocina, un baño y una pequeña sala de estar con un sillón y una televisión que su hermano le dio. Izaya estaba sorprendido pensó que Shizuo iba a vivir en un departamento que ni baño tenía.

-Este departamento era de mi hermano, le dieron uno mejor y yo se lo estoy comprando. Me alcanzará el dinero sólo para la comida y cigarrillos pero vale la pena este departamento. Y lo mejor es que tiene una vista increíble de la ciudad.

Shizuo corrió la cortina del ventanal y la ciudad se veía increíble.

-Tienes una vista increíble - dijo Izaya acercándose al ventanal.

Shizuo lo abrazó por detrás y le susurró.

-Pero no hay nada más increíble que vos Izaya.

Izaya se giró y lo besó. Comenzó siendo un beso tímido y suave. No se parecía en nada al beso que le había dado en el escenario. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Izaya? Shizuo dejo de besarlo y lo miro a la cara. Tenía la cara sonrojada y se veía que estaba nervioso. Shizuo se rió y comenzó a besarlo más fuerte, su lengua le pidió permiso para entrar a la pequeña boca de Izaya y este suspiro y se lo permitió. Tuvieron una lucha de dominancia, la cual ganó Shizuo. Shizuo paso sus manos por debajo de la cintura de Izaya y lo levantó, este se asustó pero al instante enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Shizuo. Shizuo comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación y lo acostó en la cama.

-Shizu-chan - dijo Izaya - quiero que tomes.

Shizuo obedeció sin dudar. Lo besó fuertemente y le comenzó a pasar las manos sobre su remera hasta donde termina y comienza a subirla. Se separaron del beso para sacarle la remera a Izaya y se vuelven a besar. Shizuo deja de besarlo y comienza a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a uno de los pezones y lo comienza a lamer y morder suavemente. Izaya lo único que había era gemir más y más. Shizuo deja el pezón y comienza a besar el estómago de Izaya. Shizuo acerca sus manos al pantalón de Izaya, lo desabrocha y se lo saca de un tirón, sacando también el boxer de Izaya.

Izaya estaba completamente desnudo. Shizuo comenzó a masajear su miembro.

-Izaya abrí la boca - Izaya obedeció y sintió como Shizuo le metía los dedos en su boca. - Quiero que los chupes bien.

Izaya sentía la mano de Shizuo en su miembro y los dedos en su boca, era increíble. De repente, Shizuo saca sus dedos de su boca y los acerca a su entrada secreta. Comienza metiendo un dedo, Izaya se tensa un poco. Nunca pensó que iba a ser incómodo.

-Necesito que te relajes Izaya, si no, mi pene no va a entrar adentro tuyo, es grande y no quiero lastimarte.

Izaya comenzó a relajarse y Shizuo empieza a meter y sacar su dedo, hasta que este entraba y salía con facilidad. Agregó un segundo dedo y este entró muy fácil. Aprovecho la elasticidad y movió sus dedos como si fueran unas tijeras, Izaya sentía como lo estaba estirando y comenzó a gemir.

Cuando sintió que Izaya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, retira sus dedos y se desviste. Izaya lo mira con ojos hambrientos. Shizuo tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Tenía todos los músculos duros y unos increíbles abdominales en su estómago. Cuando se sacó el pantalón, no llevaba boxer, su miembro se paró orgulloso. Era grande, debía medir aproximadamente unos 22-25 centímetros.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Izaya? Esto va a estar enterrado dentro tuyo y te va a hacer llegar a la gloria. Ahora necesito que te relajes porque te lo voy a meter en este mismo momento.

Shizuo se acomodó entre las piernas de Izaya y se escupió la mano y la pasó sobre su pene, mojándolo para que entre mejor. Lo acercó a la entrada de Izaya y empezó a meterlo de a poco hasta que entró completamente. Miro a Izaya y vio que este tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo - le dijo, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas - vas a ver que te va a encantar.

Shizuo espero un momento para que Izaya se acostumbre a la sensación de tenerlo adentro suyo y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Vio como Izaya cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a gemir. Se acercó para besarlo y Izaya aprovechó la situación y enrollo sus piernas, sintiendo como Shizuo entraba más adentro suyo.

-Shizu-chan más rápido. - rogó y Shizuo obedeció. Comenzó a moverse más rápido y duro. Ambos comenzaron a gemir más fuerte. Shizuo se cansó de esa posición y se salió.

-¿Que… - Izaya hablo pero Shizuo lo colocó una mano sobre su boca.

-Quiero que te des vuelta - Izaya se giró - levanta un poco las piernas. Eso muy bien. - Shizuo se metió entero adentro de Izaya y comenzó a traladrarlo duramente. Izaya sintió que estaba tan cerca de llegar al orgasmo, Shizuo lo tomó del pecho y lo levantó, Izaya apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Shizuo.

Shizuo no dejaba de metersela rápidamente, ambos estaban en el borde. Shizuo tomó el miembro de Izaya y comenzó a masajearlo rápidamente. Izaya no resistió y se corrió, manchando su pecho, las sábanas y la mano de Shizuo.

Cuando Izaya se corrió, su ano se apretó e hizo que Shizuo se corriera profundamente adentro de Izaya.

-Izayaaaaa - grito y se dejó caer sobre el. Ambos estaban jadeando, transpirados y cansados. Shizuo salió de adentro de Izaya, se giró y acomodó a Izaya abrazándolo. Izaya ya estaba dormido. El último pensamiento de Shizuo antes de quedarse dormido fue que no había sido una mala noche después de todo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola gente! Me pintó la inspiración y salio esto jajaja espero que les guste. Prometo escribir algo de mi otro fic. No quiero dejarlo inconcluso.

En fin espero que les guste.

¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Kirimi Akemi


End file.
